


Don't leave me [Kaisoo]

by SUHOISMYBAE



Category: EXO-L
Genre: Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, K-pop References, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, xxEXOLOVERxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUHOISMYBAE/pseuds/SUHOISMYBAE
Summary: Thanks to Lay and Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Kai are stuck on a date. Kai enjoys it, so he asks Kyungsoo on another one. What he says surprises him. What happens next?





	Don't leave me [Kaisoo]

I slammed my remote controller on the ground for what felt like the millionth time. "Ugh! How do you beat this stupid level?" I yelled.  
Lay smiled. "It's all in the mind. It's pretty easy," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that because you already beat it and I didn't. And as long as I don't beat it, we're not gonna stop playing this stupid game!"  
He shrugged. "Fine. But, before we do, I need to show you something." He pulled out his phone. "It's this new couples app that launched only a couple days ago. There's twenty levels and whichever partner finishes all twenty levels first wins. It's super addicting, and Suho found it while he was liking things on Facebook. It's a trend, and now we both have a reason to be on our phones. I've been trying to get him off. Anyway, the loser has to get the winner a prize by using the money that they earn for completing levels that they could've used for other things. The winner gets to use all their money. So far I'm on lev-"  
"STOP!!!! CAN YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN FROM MY BREAK-UP WITH KRYSTAL!?!?!?!" I shrieked.  
Yeah, I had an ex. She was amazing in all, until she dumped me. Literally, she threw me into a dumpster. It took me 50 showers until I got all the stink out of my hair. And I did kind of turn gay because I thought girls were ferocious and boys weren't because DUH! I'm a boy.

"Well, there is this guys named D.O.-" "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!?!?! HIS NAME IS JUST....LETTERS!!!!!" I was NOT looking forward to dating a letter. Well, two letters.  
"He has another name, Kyungsoo. K and K. Anyway, he and Baekhyun tried dating, but that didn't work out because he broke a leg because of Baekhyun. So now they're just friends, not very good friends. Then, me and him tried dating, but that also didn't work because he said I was crazy and he only liked that in a friend. So we stopped and ended up being friends." Yikes. That was not what I asked for. That was a speech. And I didn't want a speech. "Birthday?" I demanded. "January 12th." Ah. I see how it is. Close birthdays. Mines January 14th. Not gonna fool me.  
"Age?" "25. And you're....24. So please date him! Please please please!" I sighed. "Fine! But I'm not gonna do anything but talk. That's it. Deal?" I asked, putting my fist out. "Deal." We knocked fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I update everyday!


End file.
